


If Only

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Branding, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Heavy Violence, fluff of course, heavy angst in this one loves, i'm trying to think lemme know if i ever miss anything, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Raelle Collar works for Salem, Scylla Ramshorn works for the Spree, they're each other's targets, but what happens when they fall in love?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Raelle breathed heavy, wiping the sweat from her brow as she looked around the scene, she’d managed to run the truck off the road, and her target inside still hadn’t moved. She surveyed the scene, deserted road, no civilians in sight.

Looking at the file in the passenger seat next to her, Raelle looked at the photo once more. The picture was just a profile, caught by a security camera at a gas station, but it was still enough for Raelle to go off of. Her target was about five foot three according to the file, and had dark brunette hair, with incredibly deep blue eyes. 

She was pretty, Raelle thought to herself. Maybe in another life Raelle would meet her in a bar, flirt her way with some liquid courage, and push off any guy who tried to flirt with her while she danced to the beat of the music. Though Raelle would never get to do that, no attachments allowed. Her life was waking up, training, get a mission, train more, maybe the occasional hookup, sleep, repeat. There was no room for a pretty girl to come home to everyday, and it especially wouldn’t be her target.

Krsshhr krshshhr, the sound of her radio echoed out, jolting Raelle from her thoughts.

“Agent Collar, status report.”

Raelle looked down at her radio, grabbing the device, letting herself feel the weight of it in her palm before pressing the side button, bringing the speaker up to her mouth and taking in a deep breath.

“What? No hello Quartermaine? Don’t worry, ran them off the road, give me twenty and it should be done.” 

She placed the radio back into its slot and looked up just in time to see a flash of a blue dart out from the driver side door from the truck in front of her. With a curse she unbuckled and immediately ran out in a haste to catch up to the target.

She panted, just barely missing the flash of blue and whip of dark brunette hair as the target turned sharply to the side, almost causing Raelle to fall at how quick it happened. Her months of training was paying off, she managed to catch up just in time to see the girl stop dead in her tracks, unable to climb up the terrain in front of her fast enough.

“This ends one way, you’re cornered.” Raelle called out, hand instinctively reaching for where her handgun should be, her face paled in realization, she’d left it on the passenger seat. Steeling herself the girl turned around, and Raelle couldn’t help that her eyes widened.

Her target was more beautiful in person then her picture gave her credit for. With dark brown hair and light eyes she was captivating, her expression was panic, and Raelle felt her stomach drop knowing that she was the reason why. Raelle didn’t have a choice, she owed Salem a life debt, it was them or her.

“I’m not known to give up that easy.” The brunette spoke out, and Raelle could feel the siren’s call in her bones. This was bad, she needed to get her head back in the game, there were plenty of women out there that could sate her needs, just not this one. 

“I’ll make it quick beautiful.” Raelle watched as the brunette smirked, wetting her lips and lifting a brow in response.

“Oh I doubt you’d have those talents.” Raelle frowned at the innuendo and missed the way the girl whipped out, throwing a punch to her face and kicking her backwards. 

Raelle tumbled to the ground, her back connecting with a loud thump and exhale of air. She shook her head and rolled to the side just in time to miss another punch headed for her face. With a grunt, and newfound strength she kicked her leg out, tripping the brunette and shoved her hard enough back that she tumbled down to the ground, falling on her bum.

“Look, hit anywhere you’d like, just not the face.”

“I think I’m improving it.” The brunette snapped back.

Raelle walked over to her, slowly, her chest rising and falling as she stood over the girl, quickly climbing on top of her and pinning her wrists with one hand above her head. She kept her knee on the brunette’s chest, and placed her free hand around the girl’s throat, hesitating a moment before she squeezed.

“I’m sorry. Don’t have a choice.” Raelle grit, pressing down harder as the girl struggled in her grasp. The brunette was strong, but Raelle was stronger, tougher. She forced her eyes to remain open as she heard the gasping of breath, lungs working overtime to try and get air. Raelle stared into deep blue ocean eyes that had tears forming in the corners.

She was close, just a little bit longer and it would be over. Raelle couldn’t help but let her tears fall as she watched the life threaten to leave the girl below her. The brunette, still struggling with everything she had looked up at Raelle, and through her panic there was confusion. It caught Raelle off guard, the look in this siren’s eyes, and her hands slackened just enough for the brunette to take advantage and kick Raelle away, hands reaching for some old, discarded rope next to her on the ground. 

With almost a feral cry the brunette wrapped the cord of rope around Raelle’s neck, squeezing tightly. It was Raelle’s turn to let out choked breaths as she pounded her arms against the brunette’s side, only earning grunts of pain in response. 

Her training coming back into her head Raelle reached her hands up higher on the brunette’s arm getting a good grip before kneeling down and launching her over her head. The rope went flying but Raelle ignored it, jumping once more on top of the brunette. 

“Guess you really like being on top huh?” The brunette gasped out, still trying to regain breath as she managed to grab Raelle’s arms on either side of her head. 

Raelle stopped breathing for a second, staring into siren eyes as she hesitated. The brunette took her chance, and craned her neck up, pressing her lips to Raelle’s. Not thinking Raelle pushed back into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of her bottom lip being tugged. A growl left her throat as lips connected with her neck, her arms slackened slightly and she gasped.

The brunette below her took the opportunity and kicked Raelle hard in the side, pushing her back far enough away from her to be able to stand up. Raelle blinked away in confusion as she layed on her back, head turning to see the once forgotten rope just a few inches in her reach. Raelle turned her attention to it, noting that it was about as long as the whips she’d trained with before.

Raelle grabbed the rope from the ground, whipping it just in time for the brunette’s attack, slashing across her face, causing the girl’s lip to start bleeding. She huffed, angling her make-shift whip just above her head, ready to slash down for a blow that would end her target.

“Wait!” The brunette cried scrambling backwards on her palms, kicking with her legs as she stared up at Raelle, who hesitated again, because something about this siren’s song was enough to get her attention.

“Please!” The brunette cried out immediately after Raelle lifted her arm readying herself to deliver the blow. 

“You’re spree, you’re my target. We both know how this goes.” Raelle spoke, her voice shaking slightly.

“You don’t really want to kill me though.” 

“It’s not my choice.”

“There’s always a choice.” The brunette said defiantly, her look challenging Raelle. 

She kept her arms stiff, thumb lightly tracing the twine of the rope as she considered the girl before her. Raelle couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just finish the job, but everything in her screamed against it. 

“Why shouldn’t I kill you.” Raelle asked, watching tears form in her target’s eyes.

“Because I don’t have a choice either. Please, I don’t want to die.” Raelle sighed, and lifted the rope once more, another plead from the siren’s voice echoed out through her head and she flung the rope, out of her hand, steely-blue eyes watching a deep oceans’ as a thud in the grass could be heard. 

The brunette was in shell shock, looking up at Raelle with wide eyes. Raelle stepped closer, offering her hand, relishing slightly in the shock of their palms connecting, carefully she lifted her up, and they stared at each other for a moment.

“Thank you.” 

“It’s been twenty minutes, you have to run.” Raelle didn’t comment on the fact that they were still holding hands.

“I’m Scylla.” The brunette offered, and Raelle let a small smile creep into her face. 

“I need your necklace, for proof.” Scylla nodded her head, getting a hold of herself as she reached behind her neck for the clasp, fumbling for a few minutes.

“Here, let me.” Raelle snapped impatient, moving behind Scylla and brushing her hair off to the side, her hands brushing up against the girl’s neck. Scylla couldn’t help the hitch in her breath at feeling just how gentle Raelle’s hands were.

She took as much time as she could, gently undoing the clasp, slowly removing it from Scylla’s neck and pocketing it after placing Scylla’s hair back into place, unable to help herself as she brushed her neck once more. 

Scylla turned around, her tongue wetting her lips as she looked up at Raelle, who was busy checking around them for what most likely was her backup. 

“I don’t know why I’m doing this. I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Because you know that my organization is right.” Scylla responded, and Raelle narrowed her eyes, unable to deny her. 

“Your methods are controversial.” 

“And yours aren’t?” Raelle stared at Scylla with a newfound respect, no one really talked to her like this. 

“I’m Raelle.” She offered, and her stomach clenched at the small smile Scylla gave her. 

“How can I thank you?” Raelle went to shake her head no, but Scylla’s look was enough to stop her. 

“Don’t bother.” Scylla went to protest before she heard out a shout. Raelle’s eyes widened and she pushed Scylla down into the thicker weeds.

“Stay here for ten minutes, don’t move no matter what.” Raelle whispered before quickly running away from the area, and back to her car, noticing her trainer at the front of the truck.

Anacostia Quartermaine, the tall stoic woman, had been Raelle’s guardian for years. Ever since she found her out in the cold, shivering as snow caked the ground she’d taken her in, offered her a way to survive, and the rest was history. She gave her loyal service, in exchange to live, to breathe, and to feel.

“Collar! We were getting worried, it’s been twenty-five minutes.” Raelle watched as the older woman eyed her up and down.

“I was discarding the remains, oh-” Raelle reached into her pocket, holding the necklace up in her hand. “Reminds me, she was wearing this.” The taller woman grabbed it, inspecting the jewelry closely.

“Not like you to normally take care of the leftovers.” 

“Looks like Bellwether’s been rubbing off on me.” Anacostia snorted and ruffled Raelle’s hair, handing back the necklace while leading the two of them to their car. 

It was a bit of a silent drive, tension was in the air and Anacostia looked at Raelle from the driver’s seat. Raelle had been watching out the window the entire time, Salem wasn’t that far away, but it would at least be another ten-twenty minutes until they would see the city. 

“You’ve had a long day, why don’t you and I get some food together, old times sake?” Raelle looked over at Anacostia, who had a rare smile on her face. Anacostia had a soft spot for Raelle, the two of them knew it, she went harder on her during training, beating them senseless the first two months. The first time Raelle had pinned someone she found a note under her pillow:

Outside. Two minutes.

That night Raelle was taken to get food, real good food, outside of what they were supposed to be eating. She’d been with two other girls, Bellweather and Craven, others who were doing remarkably well throughout their training. She was gifted more than just something to fill her hunger that night, she was gifted connections, a sisterhood, one attachment.  
They weren’t supposed to have attachments, but Anacostia pitied her and the two other girls, and they became a unit, secretly communicating, and when they did well in training they’d be allowed to meet at night.

“I’d rather be by myself.” Raelle didn’t miss the way Anacostia shook her head in disappointment, and she closed her eyes in preparation for what would probably be a harsh response. 

“You’re starting to slack Collar. Got a cut on your lip and she clearly had you pinned at some point.” Raelle nodded in agreement, and put her attention back on the outside world, watching as the terrain passed her by. She wondered where Scylla was, or if she even made the right choice in sparing her.

“When we get back report to the field, we’re upping your training.” Raelle withheld a groan knowing they’d put her back in the mud pit tonight. 

“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salem mud pits aren't very forgiving

Raelle groaned, as she slid through the mud, the sky was darkening and rain had started to pour, caking the dirt to her face and tangling into her hair. Her muscles were crying and she had to bite her lip after accidentally getting cut by the wire. When she finally pulled through the last stretch she looked up to find Anacostia staring at her watch, and Raelle quickly jumped to attention, Craven just second off of her with Bellweather already lined up.

The girls were breathing heavily, and the rain had started to pour harder. Raelle wet her lips, watching impatiently as Anacostia looked down at her notepad, making final notes and comments for herself before eyeing the girls.

“I don’t know what to do with you three.” The girls stiffened further. 

“Run it again.” With Anacostia’s sigh the girls turned back around, eyeing the chicken wire and the heavier pour of rain. 

Bellweather dashed and Raelle found herself growing annoyed with how she didn’t even look to be struggling, Craven ran beside Raelle, the redhead’s face a puffy shade of red, her breathing unsteady.

“Come on Tal, you got this.” Raelle looked behind her, noticing Anacostia wasn’t watching and grabbed Craven’s hand, pushing her in front of her so that it would look like she was the one falling behind. 

“Thank you.” Craven managed in between hurried breaths as she forced her legs to continue, Raelle’s hand on her back, pushing her forward everytime she started to fall behind again. 

They stayed together for the majority of the course, until the wall came into view, it was tall, and loomed over the three girls tauntingly. This was the hardest part for Raelle, she was so tiny compared to the other two and could barely get up on their second round of the course, by the third she’d always be dead, and this was their fourth time running it. 

“We need to help Tally, Bells.” Raelle yelled out, Bellweather turned her head, but despite protesting she nodded her head. The sooner they got through this, the sooner they could finish for the night. 

Raelle and Bellweather positioned themselves at the base of the wall, squatting just enough to boost Tally up, when the redhead got over she stopped to look at her other partners.

“Run like hell Tal, don’t wait up!” Bellweather cried out, and Craven nodded, running as fast as she could towards the final stretch, the mud crawl. 

Bellweather backed up, hitting Raelle with her shoulder and ran up the wall like it was nothing, only the tension in her brows enough indication to prove that she was even remotely struggling. Raelle went to climb up after, falling down as her arms gave out. She looked at the slatted wall once more, Bellweather staring her down from the other side.

“Dammit Collar, get up!” She screamed, and Raelle grit her teeth, taking a few steps back before running like hell and jumping, her hands landing at just the right spot. 

Raelle dangled, trying to ignore the pain in her arms as she tried to walk up, she screamed out, not realizing Bellweather was still there. Her veins were popping out of her neck, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and her arms were bleeding still from the chicken wire.

Her arms were losing their strength, they were about to give out, she couldn’t hold on, she’d be put on trial if she didn’t get over this damn wall. Her eyes were wide with panic and her grip was starting to fail. 

Unable to bear it any longer her hands slipped and she was falling. Her eyes closed in brace for the impact, waiting to feel the sharp pain, maybe even a broken bone, but it never came. 

A hand had shot out from the top of the wall, it grabbed her wrist and kept her from falling further. Raelle looked up, eyes wide in shock. Bellweather had grabbed her, and was trying to haul her back up. Then out of nowhere Craven had come back, climbing up onto the wall with more ease and reached out her arm for Raelle’s left hand. 

Together they pulled Raelle up, and practically flung her over the wall, she landed with a groan and barely had time to take a breath before she was hauled up, and forced to start running again. Craven took the front, Raelle was sandwiched in the middle to keep her from falling out of line, and Bellweather took up the rear, both pushing the girl in front of them with their hands. 

The trio crawled their way through the mud, almost finished, just a little further, the rain not letting up. When they finally pulled through on that last stretch they ran like hell, a waiting Anacostia looking at them with an eyebrow quirked. 

They stared at Anacostia once more, chest huffing loudly despite their efforts to remain quiet, show no weakness, show no pain. Anacostia had a small smile on her face, clearly they had done something right.

“Good.” The girls let themselves relax slightly at the praise, Raelle finally felt like she could breathe.

“Are we done?” Craven blurted out, her breathing still hard despite the other girls calming down. Anacostia’s once prideful face turned cold as she looked at the redhead. All three girls felt their stomachs drop.

“Go, take the night.” The girls nodded and moved to head back to their barracks, both ready for a shower and clean pair of clothes.

“Except you Collar.” Raelle stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes closing shut tightly as an involuntary shudder ran through her spine. Would she be forced to run the track again? Bellweather and Craven stopped, turning to look at Raelle. Bellweather gave her a slight nod, and Craven a look of pity, Raelle nudged her head towards the barracks, a silent goodbye, before she turned to look at Anacostia who started walking towards the edge of the forest. 

They were silent once more, Raelle looked at the treeline longingly. When she was younger she’d dream of running into it, and never returning, but those were just childhood dreams. Anacostia paused, just at the edge of where the forest met their field and Raelle noticed a bag on the ground.

“Do you think I’m stupid Raelle?” Anacostia kept her back to Raelle, who stiffened once more.

“No ma’am.” 

“Then explain this.” Anacostia turned around, a photo in her pocket of Raelle’s target, the one who was supposed to be dead. She chewed her tongue, not daring to meet Anacostia’s eyes.

“She had me pinned to the ground, I managed to rip off her necklace but when she heard you she took off!” Raelle spoke quickly, and watched as Anacostia’s face was filled with disappointment, and worry.

“Lying is punishable by death Raelle. You’re lucky I’m the one who caught it, or else.” Anacostia trailed off, running hand along her face. Raelle kept quiet, waiting to see what her punishment would be, she wasn’t able to kill her target, and even if she did it looked too sloppy. 

“You’re going to patrol the forest. All the supplies you’ll need are in the bag.” Anacostia grabbed Raelle’s arm, looking into her eyes fiercely. 

“Get it together Collar, I won’t be able to protect you when Alder comes.” Raelel nodded her head, shrugging her arm out of Anacostia’s grip and grabbed at the bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she headed into the woods. 

Raelle didn’t know what time it was, she just knew that the deeper she went into the woods the farther she would be from Salem, and that was all the comfort she needed. Eventually she stopped, finding a small stream, her arm still hurt and hadn’t stopped bleeding from earlier. She’d also taken a nasty hit from Bellweather earlier at the start of their training, and her head was still pounding from it. 

Today just wasn’t her day.

She placed her bag down and looked up at the stars shining through the trees, breathing in the air and briefly closing her eyes. It was peaceful, everything was quiet. 

Everything was quiet. 

Raelle’s eyes widened too late, a crunch of a twig sounded and arms grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. She wheezed out, coughing as she struggled to breathe. A hand was on her throat, constricting it just enough that it was a struggle to get any air in. A boot was on her wrist, and knee on her stomach keeping her pinned. 

“I-” Raelle tried, but she was losing her breath, couldn’t focus on the curtain of hair and deep blue eyes above her. Deep blue eyes that widened in recognition and slowly hands loosened their grip. Raelle gasped for air, hands flying to her throat as if that would help her take in more air.

“Shit, Raelle, what the hell are you doing here?” The siren’s song filled her ears and she looked up, Scylla was crouched next to her, worry and confusion all over her face as she took in the girl on the ground.

“Punishment.” Raelle noticed the flash of guilt on Scylla’s face until it turned stern.

“You’re in our part of the forest. The stream is the border, you should know that.” Raelle sat up, a wince and groan leaving her throat as she did so. Scylla looked at Raelle, and the worry and guilt came back into her features.

“I know I didn’t hurt you that bad.” Scylla’s hand reached out, touching the gash on her arm cautiously. 

“Extra training.” 

“Extra training my ass, this is torture.” Raelle laughed, coughing slightly as she did so and took in Scylla’s appearance for the first time. She was in a uniform of sorts, her hair in a half up half down hairdo. She looked clean, fresh, warm.

“Let me clean it for you.” 

“Why do you care?” Raelle snapped and Scylla leaned back, raising a brow.

“I owe you one.” Raelle let out a soft ‘oh.’ Slightly disappointed that Scylla didn’t really care, she just needed to feel like she was paying her back for sparing her life. Raelle nodded her head, giving Scylla access to her arm and watched as the brunette started cleaning and dressing the wound. 

They were silent and Raelle found herself captivated once more by the girl in front of her. She was singing softly, a light tune as she did her work. Her touch was light, gentle, and just as warm as Raelle had guessed. 

Scylla finished and looked up at Raelle, who blushed slightly, realizing she’d been caught staring. Scylla gently patted her arm and Raelle stood up, looking around before turning her attention back onto the brunette on the floor. She watched as Scylla stood, laughed and spoke out.

“Come with me.” Raelle looked down at herself, realizing just how disgusting she looked, covered in head to toe in mud, hair caking to her forehead from her sweat of the day.

“I’m all gross-”

“No you’re not.” Raelle was speechless, and looked at Scylla with confusion.

“Live a little!” She yelled out, and grabbed Raelle’s hand, running along the stream with her, they ran side by side through the night of the forest, and Raelle couldn’t help but laugh aloud. Her face was shining with a smile, it was so big that it hurt her cheeks and she regathered her breath while looking up at Scylla.

They stopped laughing, and Raelle’s face turned serious, she stepped closer to Scylla, who didn’t move. Raelle found herself drawn to Scylla like a magnet. The moon was like a spotlight, shining on Scylla, and Raelle couldn’t stop the warm fuzz in her stomach as she looked at her.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words came out of her lips before she could even think to stop them. It was the truth, and Scylla looked up, a slight smile playing on her lips. 

“This your big plan? Compliment me to get my walls down so you can stab a knife in my back?” Scylla asked, and Raelle couldn’t help but move closer, her face serious.

“Somethin like that.” Raelle breathed, and she reached out a hand, cupping the back of Scylla’s neck, Scylla turned serious, her mouth opening as she let out a breath.

Raelle pressed their lips together, a soft and gentle thing of a kiss. Scylla raised her hand to rest upon Raelle’s arm, taking her bottom lip as Raelle led the kiss. When they pulled away Raelle rested her head against Scylla’s. They both looked into each other’s eyes, both knew the risk they were taking. 

One of them was supposed to be dead, they could both be dead at any moment, but neither one cared. Raelle struggled internally, knowing what she was doing was reckless, but dammit she could be reckless for one night.

“If I ever see you again, I’ll have to kill you.” Raelle whispered, and Scylla swallowed.

“You won’t.” Scylla smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Raelle’s jaw, moving up along steadily, stopping just at her ear, her breath fanning out. Raelle kept deathly still, waiting for whatever Scylla would say or do next.

“But I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *tooth rotting fluff warning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the chapter count ;)

She scanned the building, two hands for two guns, fingers ready on the trigger. Scylla was breathing hard, her eyes darting around each pillar, waiting for just the right moment. She kept her focus, a figure peeked out and Scylla didn’t hesitate. Her left trigger finger jolted and a loud bang sounded out. Quickly Scylla followed up, looking to her right side, a man rushing towards her.

Scylla went to shoot but her gun jammed, cursing inwardly she threw the weapon at his head, sliding down on the floor towards him after grabbing a knife kept in her shoe. She stabbed his leg, and moved up, slicing a clean line against his throat. 

Her knife hit the ground, a clatter ringing out as she looked up, puffing her hair out of her eyes, some of it stuck to her face, brunette strands coated in blood, just like her hands. She licked out her lips, tasting the metallic tang of another busted lip, she seemed to be collecting those a lot this week. 

A man, tall, short greying hair watched her from above, a gentle nod of his head was enough for Scylla to know she’d done well, she quickly stood up straighter, hands behind her back in a mock of a military parade rest. 

“You’ve been improving well Scylla.” His voice rang out and Scylla lifted her chin higher. She was breathing slightly harder, and the room was quiet save for the gentle tap of the man’s ring finger hitting against metal bars. He seemed to consider her for a moment before continuing. 

“You’re almost ready for your first high-class assignment. Keep it up.” Scylla stayed put and watched as he turned away, she let a small smile play on her face, knowing just how far she’d come. 

She turned to leave the facility, it was a bit of a walk back to her makeshift apartment, and it was quicker through the woods. At least that’s what Scylla told herself, it definitely wasn’t because she’d be closer to the Salem Organization’s headquarters, and it had nothing to deal with a certain blonde.

It was still pretty bright outside, maybe mid-afternoon, the air was hot and Scylla took off her jacket, revealing an almost bloodsoaked tank top. She’d need to change, and definitely take a shower pretty soon. 

Scylla found herself walking along the streamline border, she could just barely make out the building that housed the Salem group. If she followed the stream down enough she’d come into the residential area, and her apartment would be right before her.

Something told Scylla to stop moving and as she did she could hear footsteps coming closer, she braced herself for anything but her eyes widened when she spotted Raelle running up to the border. Raelle looked better than she had two days ago, her cut was healing well, eyes weren’t as tired, and she was in a pair of cleaner clothes, except for a bit of dirt on her pants. She laughed as Raelle’s eyes widened after taking in how bloodsoaked Scylla was. She couldn’t blame the girl, Scylla looked like she was either bleeding out or gutted a pig, and well those men were pigs after all.

“You gonna kill me?” Scylla chuckled, and Raelle looked behind her, towards Salem. 

“What happened to you?” Raelle asked, ignoring Scylla’s tease.

“Training.” She shrugged, and then watched as Raelle remembered what she was, what they both were, what that meant. 

“You’re too close to our side, you need to leave.” 

“They make you guard dog again?” Scylla smirked, and Raelle frowned.

“What are you doing?” 

“Walking home.” Scylla started moving alongside the stream, not looking back to check if Raelle was following her, she already knew the blonde was just a step behind her.

They walked together for a brief moment, the stream being the only thing separating them and their respective sides. Scylla stopped and looked at Raelle with interest. 

“Why’d you let me go?” Raelle seemed to pale, and Scylla stepped closer to the stream, her feet just inches away from the water.

“Gut told me not to.” Scylla considered her words, nodding. She could respect that, to be honest she was surprised that Raelle hadn’t killed her. Yet when she had her own hands around Raelle’s throat, something deep down told her not to put too much pressure, something caused a pit in her stomach at killing the blonde before her.

Scylla nodded her head and turned to leave, she only got a few steps away until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned, and saw raelle, across their stream border, a wild look in her eyes.

“Not just that though.” 

“Oh?” Scylla responded, and watched as Raelle grew more confident in herself.

“Yes ma’am, took one look at you n’ knew it’d be a sin to take out such beauty.” Scylla found herself snorting at the southern drawl lacing through Raelle’s voice. She’d heard it once before, when Raelle had grown tired two days ago. They had been laying down on the forest floor, just after Raelle told her she’d kill her if she saw her again. Scylla had asked small things about her, little things to hold onto, and as the night dragged on, so came out the drawl.

“Aren’t you a charmer.” Scylla remarked, and Raelle smiled, flashing pearly white teeth.

“Lemme’ take you out tonight?” Raelle asked.

“Are you asking for permission to kill me?” Air shot out of Raelle’s nose as she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“Ollie’s at eight?” Scylla bit her lip uncaring of how it stung, a grin forming on her face.

“Ollie’s at eight.” Raelle smirked and pressed a quick kiss to Scylla’s cheek. When she pulled back she looked at Scylla, a real, beautiful, and bright smile on her face.

_________________

Raelle stood outside of Ollie’s, the cold causing her to shiver slightly. She was wearing a grey tank top, with a flannel over it, and a red jacket on top. Her hair was carefully braided, by Craven, who she managed to convince with a promise of letting her know how her date went. Tally didn’t know who Scylla was, and Bells rolled her eyes but helped pick out the flannel, she knew what it was like to want to blow off steam. 

She watched the streets, waiting for the familiar mop of brown hair and damning blue eyes to come into view. It was 8:05, and it had been 8:05 the past three times she checked her watch. She was beginning to think Scylla wouldn’t come, and just when her hope was lost she heard footsteps, and her name.

“Hey.” Scylla smiled, and Raelle swallowed, she was beautiful. She wore a simple plain black sweater, and jeans cuffed neatly. Raelle noted her lips were a darker red, and eyelashes stood out more, she must’ve put makeup on. 

“Aren’t you gorgeous.” Raelle spoke out and Scylla laughed, shaking her head as Raelle held out her arm for Scylla to grab onto, leading her towards the bar.

They found a small table towards the back of the room, one where you could see all the entrances and exits, it was a habit, the only trace of what they did to survive shining through on their otherwise completely normal date. 

A server came by and Raelle ordered whiskey, while Scylla opted for a glass of wine. They stared at each other for a moment, Raelle looked hungry, and it was starting to affect Scylla. 

“How’d you manage to get us alcohol?” Scylla asked, and Raelle smiled again.

“I’m friends with the owner.” 

It was quiet once more, the two just staring at the other, ready to dissect, pick the other apart and figure out everything, what made them tick, what type of jam they liked on their toast in the morning the best. Their fears, their darkest secrets, both just relishing in the feel of something normal in their life.

“I like you.” Scylla admitted, and Raelle quirked a brow.

“I want to know everything about you.” 

“Shoot.” Scylla said with a playful grin, and Raelle thought to herself for a moment, getting a list in her head.

“Why Spree?” She whispered out and Scylla took a stabilizing breath.

“My parents died when I was sixteen. Targets of Salem. I had nowhere to go, the Spree took me in, gave me a purpose, a reason to keep going. Why Salem?” Raelle felt her stomach drop, she could understand now that deep rooted fear Scylla had on her face when she first saw her, thrown on the ground, so close to death. 

The server came by, and Scylla took a sip, eyes never leaving Raelle’s as she eyed her own drink. Raelle muttered something about needing to loosen up before she answered and dodged the question, quickly consuming her drink, already flagging the server for another.

“Careful there.” Raelle looked at Scylla with an amused expression, practically scoffing at her.

“You’re talkin to a cession kid, if it ain’t moonshine, it won’ affect me much.” Scylla rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the table, her nails neat and short, save for the little flecks of blood she hadn’t been able to get out from earlier. They were small enough that the untrained eye wouldn’t be able to catch it, but Raelle could, she could catch the tiniest details of Scylla.

“Mom died bout two-three years go? Daddy’s a mechanic who could barely afford a kid through his depression, he lost his job an I had to find work. I was tossed out, it wasn’ his fault, I wasn’ a good kid, but Salem took me n offered to keep my daddy afloat. Don’t have a choice bout it.” Scylla was leaning forward, and Raelle found her hands on the table as well, inching closer towards the girl’s in front her, until fingertips brushed fingertips.

“I traded my life for my family, what’s left of it. My life is there’s, not mine anymore.” The whiskey was definitely starting to hit, her voice almost unable to keep from it’s natural drawl. Scylla found herself frowning.

“So why’d you spare me? Be honest this time.” Scylla chanced a glance at their now entwined hands. Raelle breathed out, her breath loud as she broke their hand contact reaching to down the last of her drink.

“I took one look at you, and well.” Raelle chuckled. “It was just like the way my old man explained it to me, just this feeling in my chest that told me to stop.” Before Scylla got the chance to respond, pull some snarky comment out, Raelle beat her to it.

“What’re you fraid of?” 

“Water and dogs, you?” 

“Really? I get scared of vomiting. My first day of training I was pushed so hard and I was so nauseous, I think I threw up at each corner of that damn mud pit.” Scylla’s eyes widened and she laughed.

“That’s why I always gotta have an exit plan.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s the reason, us being killers totally isn’t it.” Scylla snorted and Raelle gave her a lopsided grin.

“No ma’am. Just gotta know where the nearest exit is so I don’t die of embarrassment.” 

They stayed quiet for a moment, relishing in how easy and comfortable it was to be together, normal, in a simple place like a bar. A song rang out and Scylla perked up as Raelle moved to stand, holding out a hand.

“Wanna dance?” It was a song from Raelle’s childhood, one she barely remembered her parents singing to each other in long car rides. Scylla looked up, a big smile on her face as she nodded, her hand in Raelle’s as they spun onto the dancefloor. 

_ “Let me hold you tight, only for one night _

_ Let me keep you near, to ease the way it feels _

_ It would be so nice, if only for one night.”  _

Raelle spun Scylla outwards before gently pulling her towards her once more, Raelle’s lips coming close to Scylla’s ear, her breath causing goosebumps to form on the back of Scylla’s neck as Raelle whispered over the loud bar.

“We won’t ever get to be normal Scyl. They won’t let us.” 

“I don’t care.” Scylla answered, and the song continued as did their dance, soft kisses peppering Scylla’s neck as her back pressed against Raelle’s front.

_ “I won’t tell a soul, no one has to know _

_ If you want to be, totally discrete. _

_ I’ll be at your side _

_ If only for one night.”  _

__ They rocked in each other’s arms, and Scylla turned as the song spoke of eyes, making it a point to look into Raelle’s stormy blues. She smiled, and Scylla looked at Raelle, taking in her flannel and jeans. In another life she’d just be some girl at a bar, and Raelle would approach her, drink in hand offering to look out for her for the night. Scylla would say something smooth, ask her to put the drink down and hold her instead, the blonde would oblige and they’d be on the dancefloor just like this.

Scylla looked up at Raelle, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, moving to her jaw, pressing a soft kiss to the scar on her cheek, and then back to her lips. She relished in the feeling of Raelle’s tongue in her mouth, exploring slowly, taking her time as the song continued. Strong hands kept a firm grip on her hips as they rocked slowly, dragging out their kiss for as long as they could. 

When they couldn’t kiss any longer they broke apart, foreheads touching, both needing to feel close to the other. They shared the same air, felt each other’s breath in their face, hitting softly as calm waters met clear skies, Raelle smiled out, and Scylla found herself laughing a little out of pure bliss.

Raelle pressed a kiss to Scylla’s forehead, lifting her chin with a hand to rub their noses against each other,  _ bunny kisses,  _ like her mama taught her.

__ _ “ _ Let me take you home. Keep you safe and warm, till the early dawn.” Raelle spoke in time with the song, but it was a true question, she was asking for permission, wanted to spend the night with her, she wanted to  _ feel  _ like this was a normal date, with a normal girl she picked up in a bar. They both knew it wasn’t normal, knew like the song said they’d had to be discrete, but neither one cared in that moment, both so wrapped up in the other.

“It would be so nice, if only for one night.” Scylla sang back, rocking in Raelle’s arms, her answer, a yes. Scylla didn’t care, couldn’t bring herself to care that they were rivals, doomed to die by the other’s hand, that she should be dead, killed by gentle hands cradling her waist. Scylla knew, somehow she just knew, those hands could only ever be gentle with her.

They pressed their lips together, kissing as the song continued in the background, the other people in the bar fading away until it was just the two of them, wrapped up in a world where they could be one.

_____________________

When they got back to Scylla’s apartment Raelle took a look around, It was small, a studio, a small twin bed in the corner next to a messy desk. Scylla watched Raelle in her space, watched the way she breathed it in, and in the moment Scylla knew that her little home wouldn’t feel complete without Raelle in it.

When the blonde finally had her fill she turned back to look at Scylla, she was just a little tipsy, but had managed to sober up after the long walk. 

“I like it.” Raelle smiled and Scylla returned it, she walked over pressing a soft kiss to Raelle’s lips. When they pulled apart Raelle gave her a wolfish grin, a question in her eyes, asking for permission. 

“I-I’m not ready.” Scylla blurted, and Raelle widened her eyes.

“Hey, that’s okay. I can go if that’s what you want-”

“No stay, please. I just, I’m not, don’t have much experience with girls. I’m not ready for that yet.” Raelle moved a hand to Scylla’s arm, her eyes locked onto panicking blues in silent question if that was okay. When Scylla didn’t pull back she breathed, pulling the girl into her chest and giving her a hug. Scylla couldn’t remember the last time she’d hugged someone.

“I don’t need to do any of that with you sweetheart. We go at your pace, Scyl.” Scylla found warmth flooding her belly at the second use of the nickname, and she sighed into Raelle’s neck, burying her nose in it’s crooke and breathing in the scent of earth and cheap ocean body wash. 

“What do you want?” Raelle asked softly as Scylla pulled away.

“Can you? Can you hold me?” Scylla answered, and Raelle felt that same gut feeling in her chest, the one her pops told her about, warned her about so many years ago.

Raelle smiled, picked Scylla up into her arms and carried her into her bed. She fumbled with the lamp and turned it off. She slid out of her pants and was soon just left in her tank top and underwear. Scylla’s jeans soon met Raelle’s on the floor and Raelle climbed into the small bed, Scylla placing her head between Raelle’s chest, and just below her chin, their legs automatically entwining together. 

She ran her fingers through Scylla’s hair, combing out the knots absentmindedly, listening to her breathing slow down and soon the unmistakable snores that came with sleep. As Raelle lied there, sleep almost overtaking her, she smiled. This was the closest thing to heaven she’d ever get, and she didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff while it lasted....
> 
> the song I mention if you didn't already know is  
> "If Only For One Night.' By: Brenda Russell  
> I suggest listening to it because the mood of the song is just so Raelle in Scylla in that bar (As well as the entire fic that I've planned out thus far)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla gets a mission.

The next morning Raelle had slipped out of Scylla’s bed around four in the morning. She put her clothes on and wrote a note, placing it on her bedside table. She took the room in once more, pressed a soft kiss to Scylla’s forehead and left. Pretending she was just leaving for a normal nine to five job, and would come back home to the girl of her dreams, maybe surprise her with a date out in town.

She shut the door quietly, and ran like hell back towards Salem, if she was fast enough she’d get there just when Abigail normally wakes up. Raelle ran into the forest, careful to make sure she stayed out of sight in case there were any Spree patrols. She took a breath at the stream, splashing some of the cool water on her face before continuing. 

The buildings at Salem were huge, they almost resembled a university with how big their land was. Ivy covered up the sides of Circe, Raelle’s barracks, and she took a breath before entering the building, slipping in unnoticed into her room. She shared a common space with Tally and Abigail, with separate rooms for their beds; they'd been assigned to be a unit as their training progressed. 

“Where ya been Collar?” Abigail’s voice was taunting and Raelle grit her teeth as she looked at her. Bellweather was already up and dressed in their training clothes, a blank tank top and athletic leggings. 

“None of your business Abs.” Raelle smirked and Abigial grinned.

“Hey, you know me. I understand needing a lil boost, just give us a heads up next time.” Raelle shook her head but nodded, and looked over at Tally for a minute.

“How’s she holdin up?” 

“I’m scared for her Rae. Alders coming soon, I don’t know if she’s ready.” Raelle moved over to sit next to Abigail, a serious look in her face.

“It’s okay Bells, we’ll push her harder this week, I know you care about her.” 

“She’s too pure for this stuff, maybe in another life-”

“Tell me about it.” Raelle laughed, and Abigail eyed her.

“Oh no Collar, you falling for last night’s girl?” Raelle sighed and nodded her head.

“I know, no attachments but she’s, different.” Abigail placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before standing up.

“Maybe after selection, you’ll get an easy job and it’ll work out.” Both girls knew that that wasn’t the case for them, they were being bred for the heavier stuff, worked harder, day and night to be perfect killers. They’d be selected and become ghosts. This was her last week, her last chance to run if she really wanted to. Would she even make it far? Would Scylla come with her? She shook her head, moving to wake Tally up and get started on the day's training. 

_________

When Scylla woke up she immediately felt cold. Where once strong arms held her was an empty space, where once warm breaths would hit her face was just the cold air circulating from her ceiling fan. Panic erupted in her chest, where was Raelle? Did she just leave her? Did she report her location to Salem? 

In all of Scylla’s panic she stopped, noticing a note taped to her door. Without hesitating she sprinted to it, carefully tearing it from it’s resting spot, trying to read terrible letters that looked like a chicken scratched them. 

_ Mornin Beautiful, _

__ _ I’m sorry that you’ll wake up and I’ll be gone.  _

_ Salem’s selections are coming up next week,  _

_ and I have to train like crazy. Unfortunately  _

_ there isn’t much room error on my part.  _

_ Thank you for lettin me feel normal for  _

_ once. Thank you for dancin’ with me, I like  _

_ dancin with you, and if I could, I’d spend  _

_ the rest of what little time I have dancin’  _

_ with you.  _

_ I don’t know why I wrote that, I can’t seem _

_ to help myself round you. Even if I’m not _

_ s’ posed to I can’t help but wanna be near _

  1. _If you feel the same meet me tonight by_



_ the stream, near that tree. Can’t guarantee  _

__ _ when I’ll be there, but I’ll be waitin’. _

_ Raelle _

She let herself break out into a full grin. Imagining the feel of Raelle’s hands on her hips, holding her steady as they danced in the bar. Their secret love invoked a warmth in Scylla’s chest at the mere thought of Raelle’s lips pressed against her ear, whispering their song and then pressing soft kisses to her neck. 

Scylla looked at her clock, she had about an hour before she had to be ready for training. She grabbed the note off her door, allowing herself a stolen moment to feel the edges of the paper, to run her hand along the wrinkle in the bottom left corner of where both she and Raelle grabbed it. She hissed slightly in pain, her finger sporting a fresh cut from the paper.

“Shit.” She breathed, she’d only known this girl for what? Four days now? And here she was sighing like a lovesick puppy even though the girl with the most gentle arms was supposed to kill her. 

With a shake of her head she refocused, quickly pulling up her training pants and placed the note inside, carefully folding it as she did so. She grabbed a black shirt from her drawer and quickly shrugged it on, making sure to tuck it into her pants and then loop the belt through the holes. 

Scylla finished getting ready after pulling her hair into a ponytail, and once she was satisfied with the smoothness of it she nodded once more to herself, pressed a hand to the pocket where her note hid, and made her way to the training facility. 

The building looked rundown from the outside, it was old and large, graffiti lining the outside, whether that was the Spree’s doing or teenagers it was enough to keep most passerbys out. Scylla carefully knocked, and after a moment she entered seeing other members roaming around talking amongst themselves. 

Scylla made her way to the corner of the room and started stretching. She eyed the room, there were only about ten other trainees today, and five trainers. Keeping to herself she finished her warmup and waited, back leaning against the wall for the familiar man with greying hair to address them. 

“Heard you’re gettin an assignment today.” An older voice with a twange called out to her, and Scylla looked up from her fixed stare on the ground seeing one of the trainers, Mike. He’d favored her from the start, gave her extra help when she needed it in the beginning. 

“I haven’t even finished training yet.” She gave him a pointed look and he laughed.

“Not s’posed to tell ya yet, but hell who cares. You perform well on this mission and you’re movin up around here.” His eyes had a glimmer in them, and the smile on his face reminded her of when she caught her first fish with her dad, the look of pride in his eyes and adoration as her mother helped her clean it. 

Scylla opened her mouth to respond but felt a shift in the room, the harsh voice of the greying man washed over the space, taking control with one cough. Her back straightened, and she looked seeing the man walk over to her. Mike stiffened slightly, his face a mask of seriousness as the man stopped in front of her, eyeing her.

“Come.” He turned and Scylla chanced a glance at Mike, who gave her a thumbs up and a gentle push on her back as she started to follow the man to his office. 

They entered his space, and Scylla committed it to memory. Four paintings on the wall, three large bookshelves, a messy desk and computer. It was rather dark in the room, the light dull, and Scylla heard the echoes of her other trainees starting their sessions. 

“Tonight you will be a part of a rather simple mission.” She could feel the featherlike weight of the note in her pocket tingle, like it was another limb.

“We have found out the identity of one of Salem’s best recruits.” The feather turned into the weight of keys. It wouldn’t be her, Raelle was good, but hell Scylla managed to evade her. 

“You’ll find them, watch them from afar, and when night strikes you eliminate.” Keys turned to bricks, the sting of her papercut returning.

“Blonde hair.” No.

“Scar on her left cheek.” Please no.

“Blue eyes.” She couldn’t breathe, the weight of the note, the sting of her finger, the lump in her throat.

“Agent Collar.” Scylla bit her bottom lip, struggling to keep her face calm.

“When finished, report to Mike. Go.” Scylla forced herself to nod her head and walk out the door, each step a step closer to what she had to do. She walked back down the stairs, entering the training room, she could feel Mike’s eyes on her, the weight of his smile as he watched his favorite trainee get what he probably thought was an innocent mission.

Her heart ached. Her head was beating. Her pockets felt heavy, and that damn paper cut was stinging too much. 

Scylla nodded at Mike as he approached once more, unable to force a smile as she grabbed the box in his hands. He waited for her to open it, and with traitorous hands she unlatched the locks and slowly opened the case to reveal a smooth matte black handgun. She swallowed looking at it.

“You got this kid, now go on and make us proud. Remember if things go south you contact me.” Mike squeezed her shoulder and walked away, leaving Scylla to stare at the gun now in her hand. The gun she’d kill gentle arms that squeezed just right, the gun she’d kill a southern twang with a little bit of whiskey, the gun she’d kill soft lips and warm breath, the gun she’d kill the girl she couldn't help but start to fall in love with.

Her face went cold, remembering the feel of Raelle’s hands around her neck, threatening to kill her, the fire in her eyes, as she just tried to do her job. Scylla welcomed back the anger from that moment, the way her fists clenched and how her lip bled. With clenching teeth she narrowed her eyes, the weight in her pocket long forgotten as the weight of the gun took her attention. 

As much as she loved the feel of those gentle arms on her waist they both knew the truth. Both of them knew the reality, they were killers on opposite sides, a hatred spanning back centuries. Scylla took in a breath for the first time, centering herself as she did so.

She knew what she had to do, as much as her heart hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, you all knew what you were signing up for!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual activity happens here, you've been warned.

The sun had set long ago, Raelle had been monitoring the first weekers learning their basic drills. How to throw a punch, how to deflect a kick. She remembered that first week, it was hell. They’d run drills, climb through the mud-pit at least twice a day, do more drills, run patrol for the fort and stay up for night guard shifts, maybe getting three hours of sleep if they were lucky. It was meant to pick out the weaker recruits, see who could handle the pressure, who could overcome that mental barrier and thrive. 

She’d watched as one girl was unable to climb the wall after trailing through mud, she grit her teeth, tears streaming down her face. Raelle kept her eye on her, watching the way she stared at it, her heart hurt. She remembered the first time she came across that wall, she hadn’t been able to climb up, and Anacostia made her run laps until she collapsed.

Raelle looked around, Abigail was on the other side of the field, she wouldn’t see, and Tally was spraying the pit with fresh water, not that Tally would protest what Raelle was about to do. Raelle moved, walking towards the wall, and Tally immediately lifted her head, their months of training instilled in them to notice any changes around them. 

Tally watched Raelle for a short moment, noticing the struggling girl trying to climb the wall. They locked eyes for a moment, Raelle held her breath, waiting to see if Tally would protest. Tally’s eyes darted back to the girl struggling, and then nodded, looking away as if she hadn’t seen anything. 

Quickly, Raelle moved towards the wall, and looked at the recruit who stopped, back straightening at the sight of the older girl in front of her. Raelle placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and offered a small smile.

“You know what they’ll do if you can’t get up that wall right?” The girl nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” 

“If you keep flailing like that you won’t be able to finish the course. If you look right there.” Raelle pointed at a little nook in the wall, it was just small enough to shove a foot in a climb up, she’d discovered it her tenth week while cleaning the training course. 

“Use your environment to your advantage, but make sure you look like you’re still struggling, there’s eyes everywhere kid.” The girl’s eyes widened after she saw it the little notch for her foot and nodded, filled with a new purpose. Raelle eyed her over once more before turning back around and walking to where Tally stood.

“Careful Raelle, that heart of yours is gonna get you one day.” 

“I highly doubt that Craven.” Raelle laughed, returning back to her position and watching the girl run up the wall, her foot catching right at the nook, and successfully made it look like she was struggling to climb over. A warmth of pride filled Raelle’s chest as she saw the girl climb over and look back at Raelle, giving her a slight nod before continuing with the rest of the course. 

Raelle blinked the memory away and continued walking past the field and into the woods. The air was a little cold, and the cover of trees only added to the temperature. She took in a breath, smelling the oak trees and the wetness in the air, it seemed like it would always rain in Salem. 

She followed the same path she always did, and she stopped seeing a patch of flowers, Raelle smiled and grabbed a couple, making a makeshift bouquet as she tied them together with the stem of a weed. She stopped at the stream and walked down alongside it to a familiar tree they’d sat at the first time Raelle had come out here. 

Raelle looked around, there was no sign of Scylla. Part of her got anxious, a tingle in the base of her stomach trailing up her spine. It would be okay, Scylla would show and Raelle could give her the gift she’d kept in her pocket. 

Well, it wasn’t really a gift, more like she wanted to return something she’d taken a while ago. Her necklace, from that first interaction. She still remembered the hitch of breath Scylla expelled when she trailed her hands along the girl’s neck, softer than she had just minutes before. 

A pit formed once more in the bottom of her stomach, remembering just how dead set she was on killing Scylla. She had barely known her, she was just a mark. She hated that that’s how they first met, she longed for them dancing in the bar to be the real first time they’d seen each other. Maybe it was? Maybe that night in the bar was the first time Raelle had been herself in a long time, and it was all because of Scylla. 

An hour passed and there was still no sign of Scylla, Raelle had stopped pacing, and sat down, running her hands through her unkempt hair, back pressed against the tree as her knees were hugged close to her chest. Unaware of two deep blue ocean eyes that had been watching her since she arrived at the stream. 

Raelle looked up, watching the sky and what little bit of stars she could see poking through the leaves. Her bouquet sat next to her, and she swallowed as she looked at the stream, hearing it’s soft babble and the little croaks of the frogs nearby. 

She heard the crunch of leaves and her head snapped to in front of her. There Scylla stood, and Raelle couldn’t help but smile as she jumped up and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the ground. 

She stopped in front of Scylla, and presented her with the flower, watching the unreadable look in her eyes as she looked down at Raelle’s fist. Raelle felt a pit in her stomach start to form, but she ignored it.

“I thought you might like these, I wasn’ sure if you were gonna come.” Raelle didn’t know that Scylla had been there, had listened to her practice her speech that she’d present to Scylla. Raelle didn’t know that Scylla’s heart was breaking, that she’d been crying as silent as she could when Raelle looked up at the sky and talked aloud about a girl who made her heart flutter to her dead mom. 

“They’re, p-perfect.” Scylla stuttered slightly, her voice shaky and Raelle frowned.

“I also wanted to give you something.” Scylla went to protest as Raelle reached a hand into her pocket, but stopped when she saw her necklace dangling in Raelle’s hand.

“I, well I know that you didn’t have much left of your parent’s and I had to take this for evidence but I wanted to make sure you got it back.” Tears spilled from Scylla’s eyes, and Raelle moved behind her, placing the necklace gently back round her neck, before wiping the tears from Scylla’s eyes and kissing her forehead softly.

“Thank you.” Scylla whispered, and Raelle hugged her tight, tucking her face into the crook of Scylla’s neck, rubbing gently against it with her cheek. Scylla kept her head up, heart pounding, and Raelle pulled away, giving her a big goofy grin.

“Follow me.” Raelle spoke, and grabbed Scylla’s hand, sneaking her away towards Salem, towards her barracks. They slipped silently into Raelle’s room, it was neat, besides her bed carelessly made. 

She watched as Scylla took in her space, and then nervously she started straightening up her bed, tucking the sheet in and as she turned around she heard the click of the safety of a gun being taken off. 

Raelle looked at the beautiful siren in front of her, had a gun aimed at her. Raelle went to move forward but Scylla’s finger moved to hover in front of the trigger. Raelle lifted her hands up in the air, licking her lips and taking in a deep breath.

“Scyl?” Raelle whispered, and she could see the cracks of Scylla’s facade start to form.

“Shut up!” Scylla practically yelled.

“Shh, I share walls.” Even with a gun to her head Raelle still was trying to protect Scylla. 

“You’re only afraid of water and dogs Scyl, this should be easy for you.” Raelle spoke, noticing the tear coming down Scylla’s cheeks.

“It's okay, I’ll be waiting at Ollie’s for ya.” She shoved the lump down her throat. 

“Scylla, you need to take the shot while you still can.” Her voice turned to a threat, and Scylla flinched. She watched as Scylla took one moment, her head a mess of thoughts, what she should and what she wants to do. 

Scylla lowered the gun. Flicked the safety on and let it fall to the ground before walking over to Raelle and pressing her lips against hers, breaking away to look at Raelle.

“Make it so I forget who I really am. Break me Rae.” She whispered, Raelle flicked her eyes back to Scylla’s lips. 

Raelle took a cautious step towards Scylla, raising her hand to grab her head before pressing her lips against her own, walking the girl backwards as the intensity raised. Scylla’s back slammed hard against the wall, but Scylla pressed forward, searching for Raelle’s lips.

“Who do you want to be?” Raelle asked, biting Scylla’s bottom lip and tugging it before letting go and moving to nip Scylla’s neck. She sucked along the column of Scylla’s throat, moving up to her ear and whispered.

“Tell me.” Raelle stopped kissing Scylla, feeling as the girl moved against her, desperate for friction, for contact. Raelle forced her still with the hand that was still holding her neck, a fistful of hair enough to keep her at bay.

“Yours. I just want to be yours.” 

“Okay.” Raelle smiled, and trailed her arms down, quickly unbuckling Scylla’s belt, moving her thigh in between her legs, spreading them open before shoving her hand down the girl’s pants. Scylla’s breath hitched as the slender fingers brushed against her clit, and entered her. 

Raelle grinned, and continued nipping along Scylla’s neck, kissing each inch of skin that wasn’t covered. Her lips followed her freckles, tongue swirling in time with the circles of her thumb against Scylla’s clit. 

“Mine.” Raelle whispered against her ear, sucking onto the skin, entering a third finger with a long drag that resulted in a lewd moan coming from Scylla’s mouth. 

“Y-yours.” Scylla agreed, reaching her hand up to hold onto Raelle’s face. Raelle caught her wrist and threw it against the wall, holding it tight and keeping her pinned as she shook. 

Scylla lost her mind, biting her own lip to keep from crying out, her leg started twitching on its own, she grabbed harder, holding on to Raelle for life as she couldn’t stop her hips from jolting. Raelle smiled against Scylla’s lips as she felt the girl tremble around her. 

“Let go for me baby.” Raelle instructed and Scylla cried out, clamping against Raelle’s fingers still inside of her as she came. Her eyes fluttering for a moment before shutting tight, hand squeezing Raelle’s and a long moan leaving her lips, only to be consumed by Raelle’s hot mouth. 

When Scylla came down from her high she looked into Raelle’s sky blue eyes and smiled back at her. Raelle slowly slipped her fingers out, carefully zipping Scylla’s pants back up, and buckling her belt back into place, tucking in her shirt for her.

“Lets run away.” Scylla breathed, Raelle’s smile turned to a frown. She couldn’t, couldn’t leave her father to fend for himself.

“I can’t.” She watched as Scylla’s face plummeted, reality sparking back into her head.

“I don’t have anything left Rae.” Raelle swallowed hard, a look of defeat on her face.

“Please don’t make me choose Scylla.” 

“Raelle please.”

“Don’t come back, it’s not safe for the both of us.” 

“Rae-”

“Scyl-”

“I love you!” Raelle stopped, her heart clenched, her bones screamed at her to run, to join Scylla, and both girls knew she wanted to. 

It was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. Two stubborn blue eyes clashed against each other in a battle of wills, in the truth of what they both knew. They both were supposed to be dead, both supposed to be killed by the other. Raelle looked into those sad blue eyes, blue eyes that loved her, eyes that she wanted to look at for the rest of her life.

“Okay.” Raelle spoke softly, barely audible but Scylla heard it, she went to press a kiss to Raelle’s lips but the door banged open, Anacostia, Abigail and Tally just outside the door rushing over and pinning Scylla to the ground.

“Wait!” Raelle screamed out, realizing what was happening, Scylla was pinned to the ground a gun pressed to her head as Anacostia let out a growl.

“We can question her, please Quartermaine. I can get information out of her.” Raelle thought quickly. Anacostia considered her for a moment, and carefully pulled the gun away, grabbing the pair of binders from Abigail.

“She could’ve killed you.” Anacostia spat. Raelle kept staring at Scylla, both eyes blown wide with fear. 

“She won’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of peeps on twitter asking me for this so I hope you all like it :)))
> 
> oh and my twitter is @itraylla in case you wanted to know :)


End file.
